Alex Kurai
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: アレックス (Alex; Defender of the man) 暗い (Kurai; Dark, Darkness, Black color) |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: UTAUloid MODEL: F7 |- | style="text-align:center;"|GENDER | style="text-align:center;"|'Male' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE RANGE | style="text-align:center;"|'F2 ~ C#4' | style="text-align:center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Alessa Kurai '- sister ''(Genderbend) '''Albus - friend (Friends with author) Kaido Urania '-' 'friend (''Friends with author) 'Nana Kioshi '- friend (Friends with author) 'Namine Ritsu '- idol (An Idol to author) 'SOFTloid '- childhood friend (Friends with author) |- | style="text-align:center;"|AGE | style="text-align:center;"|'''17 | style="text-align:center;"|GENRE | style="text-align:center;"|'Requiem, Jazz, Soft Rock' | style="text-align:center;"|HOMEPAGE | style="text-align:center;"|'deviantArt ' ' ' Vkontakte |- | style="text-align:center;"|WEIGHT | style="text-align:center;"| 165.3lbs ' '(75kg) | style="text-align:center;"|CHARACTER ITEM | style="text-align:center;"|'Violet Chainsaw' | style="text-align:center;"|CREATOR | style="text-align:center;"|'DimentionalAlice' |- | style="text-align:center;"|HEIGHT | style="text-align:center;"| 6'6"feet (198cm) | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE SOURCE | style="text-align:center;"|'DimentionalAlice' | style="text-align:center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST | style="text-align:center;"|'NONE' |- | style="text-align:center;"|BIRTHDAY | style="text-align:center;"|'04/11' | style="text-align:center;"|LIKES | style="text-align:center;"|'Winter, dolls, loneliness.' | style="text-align:center;"|MEDIA LIST | style="text-align:center;"|'SoundCloud' Youtube |- | style="text-align:center;"|RELEASE DATE | style="text-align:center;"|'11/03/14' | style="text-align:center;"|DISLIKES | style="text-align:center;"|'Russia, bananas.' | style="text-align:center;"|SIGNATURE SONG | style="text-align:center;"|'Leia' |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: Depending on a situation, or the person Alex speak to, his personality might change. He is usually cold towards the strangers, although being warm towards the ones he love. ' '''His psychological disease combines the way he see the world with the way he reacts on it: he balances on the border of two states - "Mania" state, when he is an uncontrollable psycho, and "Depression" state, when he see nothing around him, and don't react to the actions in the world at all. While "Depression" state is not bothering him withing last three years, "Mania" bursts happen very often. ' |- | colspan="6"| BIOGRAPHY: 'Alex was born on November, 4. ' 'While even being a little kid, Alex was a psycho. At first his disease symtomes did not really show up too often, so his parents thought that it was okay that their children is being too but it changed after he turned 10. ' 'He killed his nun. As he explained later, she was nagging him, and "he made her to go to sleep". Nun Angella was found sitting in a chair, with her organs being disemboweled. ' '''After that incident he was taken to Heronimous' Asylum. ''Right now he is taking drugs to be in stable state. '' |} Supplemental Information Alex Kurai (BoxArt).jpg|Alex Kurai's First Box Art Alex Kurai.jpg|Alex Kurai's Second Box Art Alex Kurai Final Box Art.png|Alex Kurai's Final Box Art Hair color: Brown with pink strands. Eye color: Blue. Earphones: '''None. He has a visor with a microphone. '''Dress/Outfit: Alex's Official Art Nationality/Race: 'Presumably Russian. Voice Configuration Alex Kurai's voicebanks are currently CV only. VCV will be available soon. 'Alessa Kurai |- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: アレッサ (Alessa; Defender of the man) 暗い (Kurai; Dark, Darkness, Black color) |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: SICKloid MODEL: F7 2 |- | style="text-align:center;"|GENDER | style="text-align:center;"|'Female' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE RANGE | style="text-align:center;"|'F3 ~ C#5' | style="text-align:center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Alex Kurai '- brother (Genderbend) 'Albus - friend (Friends with author) Namine Ritsu '- idol (An Idol to author) 'Nana Kioshi- friend (Friends with author) |- | style="text-align:center;"|AGE | style="text-align:center;"|'17' | style="text-align:center;"|GENRE | style="text-align:center;"|'Folk, Electro, Jazz.' | style="text-align:center;"|HOMEPAGE | style="text-align:center;"|'deviantArt' ' ' Vkontakte |- | style="text-align:center;"|WEIGHT | style="text-align:center;"| 121lbs (55kg) | style="text-align:center;"|CHARACTER ITEM | style="text-align:center;"|'Violet Rose' | style="text-align:center;"|CREATOR | style="text-align:center;"|'DimentionalAlice' |- | style="text-align:center;"|HEIGHT | style="text-align:center;"| 5'10"feet (180cm) | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE SOURCE | style="text-align:center;"|'DimentionalAlice' | style="text-align:center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST | style="text-align:center;"|'NONE' |- | style="text-align:center;"|BIRTHDAY | style="text-align:center;"|'04/11' | style="text-align:center;"|LIKES | style="text-align:center;"|'Spring, ice tea, puncakes.' | style="text-align:center;"|MEDIA LIST | style="text-align:center;"|'SoundCloud' Youtube |- | style="text-align:center;"|RELEASE DATE | style="text-align:center;"|'11/03/14' | style="text-align:center;"|DISLIKES | style="text-align:center;"|'Computer games, Apples.' | style="text-align:center;"|SIGNATURE SONG | style="text-align:center;"|'NONE.' |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: Alessa is not so cold towards people as her brother, Alex. She is a very energetic, cheerful person. She loves hugs, cooking, and cleaning the house. ''' |} Alessa's Supplemental Information '''Hair color: Brown with pink strands. Eye color: Grayish Blue. Earphones: None. She has a visor with a microphone. Dress/Outfit: No Psysical Form. Nationality/Race: 'Presumably Russian. Alessa's Voice Configuration In order to use Alessa you'll have to set the "g-15" flag while using 'Alex Kurai. She will inherit all the quality, all the sounds, prononcuation, ect. from Alex. Art and MMD model Alex Kurai Sketch.jpg|Awesome picture by Amebka Tyan Alex Kurai HOP STEP INSTANT DEATH Sketch.jpg|Awesome Picture by Amateshi Alex In The City.jpg Alex Kurai Face.jpg Alex and Alessa City.jpg Category:Voicebanks from Russia Category:UTAUloids Category:CV Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Hiragana Encoded UTAUloids Category:UTAUloids with No headphones Category:Voicebanks from Europe Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Soft voice Category:LGBT